More and more smart devices such as smart lights, smart fans and smart refrigerators are involved in our life and work. Terminals such as smart cell phones, tablet PC and laptop can be configured to control the smart devices to achieve various function with high efficiency.
It is necessary for the smart devices to set WIFI (Wireless Fidelity) password to access network while the smart devices achieve various function with high efficiency. Current methods for providing wireless network access to smart devices are carried out through configuring WPS encryption with a single key for wireless router, such that the access of the smart devices to the network is achieved. Both the smart devices and the wireless router must be subjected to WPS authentication, which is necessary for configuring WPS encryption with a single key, and both of them should be respectively provided with one button. For the smart devices with input screen, the said button may be a virtual button shown in the screen. For the smart devices without input screen such as intelligent light or intelligent fans, a solid button should be provided or mounted on these smart devices. The users press the button on the smart devices and then press the button on the wireless router to allow the smart devices to access network after selecting the WPS access point for the smart devices.
Thus, for most smart devices and wireless routers without input screen, they should be provided with a solid button. The network access is achieved through pressing this button. However, the design and configuration of the button is limited. For example, it is very difficult or unaesthetic to mount a button on some smart devices such as intelligent glasses. Therefore, the application of current method for wireless network access is limited. Additionally, the smart devices such as intelligent lights and intelligent conditioners are often mounted on the higher place or the place not easily reached by user. Therefore, current methods for wireless network access lack feasibility and versatility.